The Birth of the King of Thieves
by x se
Summary: Dr. Hawkins invites Ryou, Bakura, and the others on a trip to Egypt. What they don’t know is that they’re going to Kuru Elna. Bakura’s past is brought to everyone’s attention when he finally remembers why he despises Yami so much.


**The Birth of the King of Thieves

* * *

**

**Summary: Dr. Hawkins invites Ryou, Bakura, and the others on a trip to Egypt. What they don't know is that they're going to Kuru Elna. Bakura's past is brought to everyone's attention when he finally remembers why he despises Yami so much.

* * *

**

**Sevetenks: Yo. This here's my first Yu-Gi-Oh! One-Shot. There might be a sequel, I'm not sure.**

**Chimon: Yah. We don't own anyone but-**

**Sevetenks: Someone who we'll stick on the disclaimer of the fic and the one in our profile later, so it doesn't spoil anything!**

**Hika-chan: Read and review please!

* * *

**

"Sigh Why are we doing this again…?" muttered Bakura as he turned to Ryou, who was sitting next to him on the airplane.

"Because its polite and we were invited!" replied Ryou with a grin. Bakura rolled his eyes.

"How did I get myself in these messes…?" wondered Bakura, then he smirked as he saw the desert out the window. 'Hmph. That baka Pharaoh isn't the only one with a case of amnesia… Though mine isn't as serious… I remember I was the King of Thieves… I remember my Ka… I remember those battles… I can't help thinking something's missing… A reason…? Naah…'

"Please fasten your seatbelts…" said the attendant's voice over the loudspeakers. Bakura and Ryou complied, Bakura lost in his thoughts.

* * *

Dr. Hawkins greeted everyone with a smile.

"Hello, hello!" exclaimed the professor. "Come on, we're going straight to my latest discovery!"

"Yeah!" exclaimed Rebecca, running over to Yugi. She grinned and he tilted his head. In a sing song voice, she turned around and sang: "I'm taller then you are."

"Hey!" yelled Yugi, stomping his foot. Yami, Ryou, Bakura, Jonouchi, Anzu, and Sugoru all followed the angered boy with grins, or in Bakura's case, a smirk.

"It's good to see you again!" exclaimed Sugoru as he got in the front of the Jeep, while Dr. Hawkins got in on the driver side, and Bakura and the others got in the back.

"Yes, it is." Agreed Dr. Hawkins.

"Say, where are we going anyway?" questioned Sugoru.

"Ah yes, it's a perfectly preserved village… Well… Almost…" Dr. Hawkins looked sad for a moment. "They were skeletons everywhere, like there was a massacre or something like that…"

"That's horrible!" exclaimed Sugoru. "What's the name of this place?"

"Kuru Elna…" said Dr. Hawkins.

* * *

"This is AWESOME!" exclaimed Jou in excitement, staring out the windows of the Jeep.

"I thought you'd be scared. You know, this place might be cursed…" Anzu giggled when Jou stopped dead and turned pale at Yugi's remark. Bakura smirked but then rolled his eyes and looked away.

"Idiots. There are no such things as curses…" Bakura stated plainly. Jou glared at him.

"Ya know, I used to think ol' Ryou was cursed for havin' YOU!" Jonouchi pointed accusingly at Bakura, who grinned and cackled.

"Thank you for the compliment." Said Bakura. Jou smiled.

"You're welcome… Hey, wait a minute!" Jonouchi growled and threw his empty soda can at Bakura, who caught it and crushed it before throwing it back. "Ouch! Stupid…"

"Calm down Jou…" stammered Yugi, who was trying to free his arm from Rebecca. Or at least, trying to get some circulation back in his arm, because he honestly didn't have much of a problem with her hanging on him. If she would just loosen her grip, he'd be in bliss. 'Holy… I have a crush on Rebecca! How the heck did _that_ happen? Ah well… She smells nice… And she's pretty too… How come I never noticed this before?'

"I heard that aibou…" said Yami with a smirk. Yugi turned bright red.

"Don't you say a word or no more ice cream…" Yami paled and shut his trap and Yugi grinned. Rebecca cocked her head before cuddling with Yugi's arm some more. Anzu and Ryou were talking about Egyptian Artifacts, when the Jeep came to a halt.

"Get out! We're here!" came Dr. Hawkins's voice from the front. The kids all obliged, and hopped out of the Jeep, though Bakura had an odd sense of foreboding…

They were walking through the village, until they were at the center. Dr. Hawkins was right, it was in great shape.

"So, what is this place called?" asked Yugi curiously.

"It is called Kuru Elna…" said Dr. Hawkins with a smile. Yugi grinned, happy for an answer. However his grin faded when Dr. Hawkins continued. "Long ago, there was a massacre or something like that."

Jou gulped and looked around nervously.

"What…?" Bakura found his voice suddenly hoarse. Everyone stared at him curiously.

"Did you not hear? Oh, I'm terribly sorry, I need to speak up…" chuckling, Dr. Hawkins cleared his throat and repeated himself. "This village is where a massacre seems to have taken place. Kuru Elna."

Bakura's vision blurred, and the Millenium Ring around Bakura's neck glowed brightly, surprising everyone. Memories filled his head, ones he had blocked away when he had become the King of Thieves.

"No…" whispered Bakura as he began to run towards one of the houses, everyone followed him and yelling at him when he leapt over the yellow "Do Not Cross" line.

"Stop this!" yelled Dr. Hawkins. "Do not disturb the homes! We haven't removed the skeletons yet!"

Everyone ran in the hut to find Bakura's expression soft as he cradled a skeleton in his arms. No one moved when they heard him talk.

"No… This is impossible…" whispered Bakura, and there were gasps heard when tears fell from his eyes. "Why did they have to kill you sister…? Why…?"

Anzu gasped and covered her mouth with her hands, and Ryou tried desperately to get through to Bakura through their link, but nothing happened. Bakura stood up, gentling placing the skeleton on the ground and kissing it on the forehead. His eyes weren't seen, they were covered by shadows.

"The entire village of Kuru Elna…" spoke Bakura, hints of almost every emotion leaking in his voice. Hatred, despair, and insanity were the main ones. "Was slaughtered in order to create the Millenium Items…"

"No way…" stammered Jou, but Bakura wasn't done.

"Everyone, but a small child…" Bakura's voice choked. "Was killed… This child had to watch as everyone he ever knew and loved was killed before his very eyes…"

"Oh my Ra…" whispered Yami, as he and everyone else slowly realized who that child was.

"So he grew up, and years later… These events changed him… He was the King of Thieves now… He could have had a normal life. But no…" Bakura shook slightly as he reveled in his own memories, lost in a trance. "And… The son of the one who ordered the death of those people…"

Bakura looked up with his insane look in his eyes. He laughed insanely and ran towards Yami.

"WAS YOU, OH MIGHTY PHARAOH!" yelled Bakura as he grabbed a sharp piece of clay and charged at Yami, completely oblivious to everything now. All he wanted now was revenge…

He was so lost in attacking the Pharaoh, who was running away from him now, everyone else in hot pursuit, he didn't notice someone grab the Ring off his neck, thus sucking him back inside…

* * *

Bakura had his arms wrapped around his knees as he stared at the wall of his soul room. No one had ever been inside here but him. He had never allowed Ryou in here, even after their truce. Even after they became "friends" and he got his own body. He stared at everything, trying to understand their meaning. At first glance, you'd think ancient tomb. However, you would have to examine everything.

On the wall, in a frame, was the Millenium Ring, the glass covering has semi-transparent blood stains on it. There was treasure littering the stone floors, and mixed in it were a few skulls. On a small stand made of clay and bone was Ryou and Bakura's deck. There were bloody swords on the walls, each symbolizing someone Bakura had killed, there were a lot of them, whether as the King of Thieves or possessing Ryou. On a coat hanger, were his old robes, signifying he had "hung up" his darker ways. On a wooden table, with blood stains on the legs, there was a picture of him, Ryou, and all of the others. Also on the table was a picture of a young girl, someone who Ryou loved and he had killed. But that death was an accident, so the dagger on the wall representing her death was cracked, bloodless, dull, and had a ghostly glow. He too had cared about Amane… Next to Amane's picture was a tablet with a young woman on it. Aria… He had known she was dead, but he never knew how…

Bakura sighed, reminiscing was useless. But he remembered nonetheless. When possessing Ryou, he had met his younger sister. He amused her by summoning small, harmless monsters, such as Fairy's Gift or Shining Friendship. But then, when she was running up to him to give him a hug, one of the monsters thought she was attacking its master, so they attacked her and killed her.

"I let her into my heart…" muttered Bakura, remembering his elder sister. Unconsciously a tear fell from his eyes as he remembered her. Not just his elder sister, his _beloved_ elder sister, his idol, his role model. And then… "They killed her… They killed you Aria…"

Slowly but surely, to Bakura's surprise, the closed door of his Soul Room opened, and Ryou walked in. Bakura looked down with a sad sigh, and Ryou gasped when he saw Bakura's soul room. Making room in-between the treasure, Ryou sat down next to Bakura.

"Bakura…?" said Ryou questioningly. Bakura sighed and scowled at him.

"Yes?" snapped the darker of the two.

"Are you alright?" asked Ryou tentatively. Bakura glared at him.

"Oh I'm just dandy!" yelled Bakura. "I just remembered that I got to watch my whole village get slaughtered, and how my beloved older sister saved my worthless ass sacrificing **HER** LIFE! I'M **FINE**!"

"Um…" Ryou sighed. "I'm just trying to make you feel better. You're my friend."

"Shut the hell up and get out… I want to be alone…" Bakura looked at the ground. "I want these memories forgotten, like they were before. I want them gone, I don't want them."

"No…" As he left, Ryou smiled. "Though they are terrible, horrible memories, they are still part of who you are. Don't forget that, and come back out soon. Alright?"

"Feh…"

* * *

Ryou sighed and returned to the normal plain, outside of the hallway in-between the two soul rooms. He looked up to see Yugi talking to Yami across the room.

"Where's everyone else?" asked Ryou. Yami and Yugi turned to him.

"They're back at Kuru Elna." Said Yugi. "Yami didn't want to stay after what happened, and me and grampa brought you back here after you went to talk to Bakura. How is he, Ryou?"

"Depressed." Said the white haired boy with a sigh. "I've never seen him like this. He says he wants his memories gone. I can't imagine what he must be going through right now."

"Ironic…" chuckled Yami bitterly. "What I so yearn for, he wants gone."

"Well… I hope he comes out eventually…" said Ryou sadly. "I mean… We were on good terms finally… After all this time, we were finally friends. And now… Now he's sad, and I can't help him."

"Keh, bad dreams are all that'll come out of this." Said a voice. The three spun around to see Bakura, smirking and spinning the Millenium Ring around his finger.

"Are you okay…?" stammered Ryou tentatively.

"Got over it once, didn't I?" asked Bakura.

"You did that by becoming the King of Thieves." Said Yami dryly. Bakura stopped spinning the Millenium Ring. He picked up a rock, tossed it at Yami's head, and continued spinning the Ring. "HEY!"

"Knock it off you two!" exclaimed Yugi and Ryou, while the two spirits glared at each other.

"It's the baka Pharaoh's fault!" yelled Bakura angrily, putting the Ring around his neck.

"Baka Tomb Robber!" yelled Yami, his crimson eyes glowing slightly.

"At least I _had_ a job!" yelled Bakura triumphantly, seeing the shocked look on Yami's face. "YOU sat on your butt while everyone did everything for you! You probably squirmed at the thought of blood! I gave myself scars for Ra's sake!"

"Oh yeah?" yelled Yami, getting to his feet. He blinked and sat back down. He got back up. "Oh yeah? Well at least I have a good haircut!"

"It's PINK!" replied Bakura in disgust. Yugi and Yami blinked. "Fine, _PURPLE_ excuse me!"

"DON'T MOCK US!" yelled Yami, jumping at Bakura, who moved out of the way causing Yami to hit the floor. "Ouch…"

"Hah! Idiot Pharaoh!" said Bakura with a tone of superiority as he smirked. Yami jumped back up and growled.

"Baka Tomb Robber!" snapped Yami.

"Didn't he already say that?" whispered Ryou, who was watching from the sidelines.

"I think so…" said Yugi thoughtfully. He and Ryou got up and simultaneously yelled: "SHUT UP!"

Both yamis blinked as they stared at their hikaris, before going back to yelling at each other.

Yup, everything was back to normal…

**Inside Bakura's locked soul room…**

A tanned white haired woman smiled as she watched Bakura argue with Yami and Ryou and Yugi try to stop them, or at least mediate. The tablet on Bakura's desk glowed for a few moments as the woman faded away.

"I love you little brother. No matter what you become and what you do, I'll always be there for ya. And maybe one day we'll meet again. I love you Bakura, and don't ever forget."

**THE END**

_… Or is it?

* * *

_

**Sevetenks: Considering I haven't read or seen the Pharaoh's Memories story, I think I did a pretty good job. Though it might contradict the Manga (I don't care if it contradicts the anime) Also, Bakura was a bit OOC… Ah well.**

**Chimon: Yeah… So anyway, we own Aria. If we do a sequel, that would describe what she looks like. And considering he already has attempted a sequel…**

**Sevetenks: Also, Shadow Yugi is NEVER going to be updated. It's just… There.**

**Hika-chan: Review please!

* * *

**

**Sevetenks, the Ultimate Fusion**


End file.
